NARUTARU:REBOOT
by Paradigm Master
Summary: Akira and Shiina are given one more chance to save the world. But forces are at work, and it seems as if someone doesn't want their plans to succeed...


**DISCLAIMER: **Narutaru is the property of Mohiro Kitoh. I do not own Narutaru. Not one bit of it...  
Sad panda...

* * *

**WARNING: **The following contains MAJOR SPOILERS THROUGHOUT. YOU MUST HAVE READ THE MANGA (AND POSSIBLY SEEN THE ANIME) BEFORE READING THIS

* * *

**NOTE: **Hello there. MY FIRST FANFIC! (on anyway) If anyone is reading this, then I am so grateful. Help the Narutaru fanbase grow! I wrote this after finishing the anime/manga. I wanted to fix the depressing (or not) ending to the manga, but this is basically just a retelling. Expect twisted stuff (it _is _based on a Mohiro Kitoh work after all) but also some rare moments of happiness. Excuse any mistakes. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

**NARUTARU:REBOOT**

**PROLOGUE**

"I want to go back."

Akira stood facing her, the sea water lapping at her feet.

"Shiina-chan..."

The violet haired girl stood up and stamped out her cigarette. Her eyes met with the girl's before her. It brought her back to the day they first met, at training.

"You didn't want to hurt anyone, huh?"  
"Shiina..."  
"So what about your dad? Is this why you want to go back?"  
"No-I..."  
"Akira, can't you understand? I'm happy here with Kuri. I have a child!"  
"But this isn't right! I want to start over!"  
"Why?! Its all just going to happen again!"

Akira glanced to the side, her dark fringe obscuring a little of her face. Slowly she turned to Shiina and opened her mouth.

"Komori."

Shiina froze. "I-I'm sorry?"  
"I have to go back and see Komori."  
"K-Komori-kun? Are you nuts or something?!"  
"Isn't there anyone you'd like to see again Shiina-chan?"

_Tsurumaru. _

_Hiroko. _

_Dad..._

"But...I-I can't leave this place. I'm happy here with Kuri. She has a child too! Well...we both will soon anyway..." she rubbed her tummy. "Besides, Kuri told me to make a new world. Why go back to the past that has no meaning now? I have the circuits to create the new world, one we all desire!"

"'Life transforms itself into something new all the time. That's why there is life at all.'. That's what I told Shiina."

They snapped their heads towards Kuri who had approached seemingly out of nowhere.

"Did you?" Akira questioned.

Kuri nodded, then faced Shiina. "Mould this world into what you will. Perhaps, in order to shape the world in your own mind, you have to dredge up the past. If so, only you and Akira will be able to foretell of the disaster to come, and perhaps stop it."

"Kuri?" Shiina stared at her helplessly. "Wh-what do I do? If I go...what happens to us?"

The raven-haired girl looked off into the distance. "Its your choice Shiina...are you content with the world you currently reside in? Or do you desire more? This world is of us two, and the children, that other world is of everyone else-good and bad...If you go back, you could stop Sudo-san and Satomi and Bungo and maybe, maybe everything would be fine. But you would have to fight-and witness death all over again..."

Shiina contemplated this for a moment, then turned to Akira.  
"Akira...you would see your dad again, even though you killed him..."  
"Its fine..."  
"What about if Komori comes after us again? We might kill him again..."  
"It'll work out..."  
"W-work out? But...what about the army?"  
"Don't worry about it..."  
"Don't worry? Uh...the people living where Amapola attacked?"  
"We'll fix it..."  
"How?"  
"We'll stop them..."  
"H-"  
"Somehow."

There was silence for a while as she mulled it over in her head.

_What do I do? Can I really save all those people? Will this be my only chance?_

"Will this be my only chance to go back, Kuri?" she spoke her thoughts.

"Yes, to interfere any further with the flow of time could have serious consequences."

_If I go back...I can see my dad smiling again. Me and Hiroko could have dinner with Akira. Norio would show me his newest artwork. Tsurumaru and I could..._

_We could..._

BA-DUMP!

Something clicked. She smiled up at Kuri, sadly. "I'll miss this, Kuri..."  
"You're going then?"  
"Yes. I have to fix things, or else I'll regret it for the rest of my life..."  
"I see. Well if it makes you happy..."  
"Kuri-san?"

The girl, the woman, smiled. "Its okay Shiina. I'll be here waiting for you with the children."

A tear rolled down her cheek as Shiina took it in. Those kind words.

They embraced, and kissed and touched one-another's skin for the last time.

"Using Otohime and the circuits you should be able to return. This is-after all-you shaping your world. You are creating this world for yourself." Kuri told her, watching as they headed for the sea.

There, Otohime came, and took them back.

* * *

**NOTE: **Enjoy? There is a lot more to come, I just need to type and upload it, so stick around. I hate it when people just abandon their fanfics, so I'm going to try not do that with you guys :) Please keep reading!


End file.
